johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Then
Overview The video game that started it all. Super Mario Bros. has brought with it a revolution that would continue and grow immensely since it's debut and shape the video game industry as we know it today. Over the last 25 years, Mario and his friends have done things that we continue to be fascinated by. Mushrooms Mario and his brother Luigi have used many power-ups in their insurmountable quests in defeating Bowser koopa's forces, defeat Bowser himself and rescue Princess Peach Toadstool. But one of the many power-ups that remain constant in the Mario Bros.' quests is the mushroom. Either they make them bigger or restore their health when they become weary of battle or to give their go-carts a small (but extremely effective) bosst in speed, the mushroom remains a loyal power-up for the Mario Bros. Then: The Super Mushroom The Super Mushroom (or sometimes called the Magic Mushroom) has been a Super Mario Bros. staple since it;s debut in 1985. The Super Mushroom helps either Mario or Luigi grow to around 3 times their normal size (or Super Size, long before Morgan Spurlock asked that at McDonald's for a month) so they can break sand blocks and even defeat some of Bowser's most toughest hench-koopas (E.G. The Hammer bros.). In other quests they can also help either Mario or Luigi heal themselves if they are weary from battles, which proved crucial to survival. Now: The Mega Mushroom In their adventure for the Nintendo DS, Mario and Luigi have used this brand new power-up (which became instantly popular) the Mega Mushroom. This mushroom allowed Mario and Luigi to grow 10 times their normal size (Mega size) which not only allows them to break sand blocks or defeat Bowser hench-koopas, but simply roll over everything that gets in their way. Origins Ever wonder where Mario and Luigi come from? Nintendo over the years have tinkered on the true origins of Mario & Luigi, or what their family is. Like the Mushrooms, the origins of the Mario Bros. have changed over the years. Then: Brooklyn, New York According to the instruction manual of the first Super Mario Bros. game, ''Mario & Luigi were from Brooklyn, New York and were of Italian decent (as a lot of people that are of italian decent live in Brooklyn). This origin was then used outside the video screen as ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show hit the TV screen in 1988. Of course when Mario jumped from the video screen to the *clears throat* silver screen, these origins were also used for this movie. Now: Unknown With the video game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (which had both Mario & Luigi as babies) their origin has changed. The Mario & Luigi are no longer from Brooklyn. Plus the fact, Nintendo has done a good job by keeping the modern Mario Bros.' origins secret. Maybe it's safe to assume that they're *still* from Brooklyn. But according to some other sources, the reason that Mario & Luigi were from Brooklyn were to make the brothers more appealing to American audiences. Voices Mario is not necessarily the talkative kind, he only says small one-liners (hey, Mario could be like me Johnny, he might have a disability). But in the course of the years of Super Mario Bros., many actors have lend their voices for everybody's favorite plumber. Then: Captain Lou Albano Ah, yes. I will never forget Captain Lou Albano, the former WWE wrestler not only lended his voice, but his acting for Mario (alongside Danny Wells who did the same for Luigi). Though, at first Mr. Albano didn't show any interests in doing The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, but was talked into by his wife (No, not Cyndi Lauper). Now: Charles Martinet Since Super Mario 64, Charles Martinet (a lesser known voice talent) has done the voice for not only Mario and his brothr Luigi, but their rivals Wario and Waluigi. Liked by many fans of the Super Mario Bros. franchise, he has came up with some of Mario's present small one-liners (like "It's-a-me, Mario.") and his whoo-hoos. Mario's Mission Mario has performed many missions in his immortal line of games. With every mission he has taken, he has completed all of them, over the years the missions have varied (well, sometimes). Then: Rescuing Princess Peach In Mario's first mission (and many others) he had to rescue Princess Peach Toadstool (sometimes alongside his brother Luigi). Either it be Bowser Koopa or another villain, Mario has successfully rescued Peach, (who sometimes repays him with a sport compeition). Now: Helping other maidens and beings Eventhough Mario's mission is to *still* rescue Peach from the clutches of Bowser Koopa, but Mario recently has to rescue more or other people besides Peach. In his Wii game: Super Mario Galaxy, Mario also had to help a strange maiden known as Rosalina and her adopted race of star beings known as Lumas. With his brother Luigi, Mario also helped a queen of another kingdom and even helped themselves while they traveled through time. The other enemies Besides Donkey Kong, Bowser Koopa, Wario and other villains that Mario faced in many of his games. There are also other video game characters (some other heroes) that made Mario fight beyond the boundaries of Nintendo. Some of these characters have come & gone. Others meanwhile are very persistant. Then: Sonic the Hedgehog In 1991, another video game company known as Sega came out with their own game console to compete with Nintendo's game console. What came out with the new Sega Genesis was Sonic the Hedgehog. Unlike Mario, Sonic's main ability is to run fast and roll on the ground, and Sonic was considered by a respectible few to be Mario's equal (as Sonic as well had his own line of toys, accessories as well as his own TV show). Before the 1990's ended however, Sega's role in the Console war has desecrated (as the Sega Saturn was considered to be underpowered to Sony's first Playstation), but Sega is still very much alive (and so is Sonic and *his* friends), and has gone up against Mario and his friends during the quadra-annual Olympic events. Now: Master Chief Over the years as Sega dropped out of the Console War. Other video game characters have also gained much fame (E.G. Pokemon, Tomb Raider) some of them even rivaled Mario's popularity from the 1980's. Over time, cute but powerful animals and voluptuous female treasure hunters have came and gone. But, Sony's line of Playstations is still going strong, and now the biggest computer company, Microsoft (who I call the real world's Weyland-Yutani) has joined in on the action with their series of X-Box consoles. X-Box's famous game: Halo has received a lot of attention over the years. The game's main charcater (only going by the name Master Chief) is considered to be the most hard-core video game heroes of this generation of video games. His wide arsenal of weapons, his tough armor and deadly hand-to-hand combat skills make him a dangerous advesary to Mario, but will Mario's jumping ability be enough. As of right now, I can't say. But time will tell sooner or later.